


A little place in hell and heaven

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I promise I will work on their relationship and it will be more detailed, Not everything applies to each chapter, Smut, Spanking, The title will become clear at the end (hopefully), Warning: this starts pretty ... abruptly?!, Yes there's going to be more - sorry, You'd have thought I knew by now, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: Therese is hiding from Carol and Carol is not happy about it.





	1. Hiding has consequences

"Therese?"  
There was no reply. Where was that damned girl hiding?  
"Therese!" Carol said, louder, annoyance brimming in her voice.  
A small gasp came from behind her.  
Carol peered underneath the double bed that she shared with Therese (although she wouldn't be sharing it much longer if Therese didn't come out her bloody hiding place) to see her lover's wide blue eyes staring back at her, the hint of red flush rising up onto Therese's cheeks.  
"There you are!"  
Carol's voice sounded angry, Therese thought; it scared her but gave her a rush of thrill - she knew she was to be punished for hiding away from Carol just to spite her. Oh she was so selfish, purposely crawling under the bed just because Carol wanted to her to see Abby - she almost deserved to be punished, Therese pondered.  
"I'm sorry Carol" she whispered, gingerly slithering out from her treasured hiding place.  
"And so you should be! Abby will be around in just a few minutes yet you act like this insolent child?!"  
Carol was understandably yelling and Therese knew she had a very good reason for it, Therese disliked it but, like a good girl, she sat on the bed, submissive and quiet.  
"On your knees!" Carol almost spat the words, disgust triumphing her anger; "what shocking behaviour."  
Obedient, Therese turned and positioned herself with her pale arse in Carol's view, bracing herself for the searing pain.  
The first few hits were always the worst, always, and Therese cried out, her pale behind already had a pinkish tint.  
Once at twenty, Therese's legs were wobbling, her body struggling to stay upright, her cries were more subdued however, mere grunts of exhaustion with the occasional wail.  
"Is my little girl regretting hiding away from me?"  
"Ye-" Therese began, before yelping in pain at a sudden hard hit.  
"Ye-" Therese started again, Carol silencing her by grabbing onto the younger girl's throat, muting all noise. Therese choked feebly, grabbing onto Carol's hand which was around her neck, desperate for comfort. In doing this, she became unbalanced, toppling onto the bedsheets, red arse even further in the air.  
Carol smirked - "I'm sorry," she said in honey-sweet tones, "I didn't quite catch that, you'll have to speak up, my dear."  
Therese groaned into the duvet, her voice completely muffled.  
"Oh Therese, do be clearer." Carol muttered, yanking the younger girl's head back.  
"Speak." She growled.  
"Yes!" Therese almost screamed, the force of the hits that Carol was serving becoming almost too much, too intense.  
"Good girl, that's what I wanted to hear - pity you didn't say so sooner, your arse wouldn't be quite so red." Carol stepped away from Therese's body, admiring the blood-red colour of her arse in comparison to the rest of Therese's ghostly pale body. 

"I'll see you downstairs, darling, I want you to get dressed up to see Abby."  
With that, Carol slipped on her high heels and walked out the room.


	2. Anything you want

"Come here, little girl" Carol called up to Therese.   
"Coming Carolll!" Sang Therese's reply.   
Therese bounded down the stairs of the house that they shared, the floorboards creaking slightly, and ran into the lounge, where Carol was sat.  
Carol patted her knee, smiling warmly at Therese. The younger girl clambered into her lap.  
Carol opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted Therese's excited chatter; "Haven't I been such a good girl today?" She said with a wide smile.  
"Yes darling," Carol said, with a laugh, "but, if you interrupt me again, I'll have to reconsider how good you've been, and you wouldn't like that, would you?"   
"No Carol." Therese muttered, casting her eyes downwards.   
"However, sweetheart, you have been very good all day, so I think you deserve a treat."  
The small girl's face lit up.   
"Can we go get an ice cream? Could we get another teddy bear to keep Miss Pinky company? Y'know, so Miss Pinky can be Mrs Pinky and maybe she can have a wife!"   
Therese was gabbling, her words running over each other, something she naturally did when she was excited.   
"Not yet, darling," Carol spoke in a lighthearted tone, although Therese was having none of it and pouted stubbornly.  
"But youuuu said I'd been a good girl!" She huffed.  
"I know, T, you have, but I was thinking I could do something -"   
Again, she was cut off.  
"Like, like, buying me a new camera so I can take more pretty photos of you!"  
Carol sighed. Sometimes it was so hard to discipline her sweet girl.  
"Another time, Therese." She spoke more harshly this time, and Therese was quiet, although still a bit sulky.

Carol gently pushed Therese off her lap, "lie down on the floor, won't you."  
She spoke as if this was more of a order than a question, so Therese obeyed, shuffling until she was comfortable on the carpet.  
The older woman kneeled down next to her and began to unzip Therese's jeans.  
"Nooo, Carollll, what're you doinggg?" Therese whined, "I wanna go play with Miss Pinky!"  
"Hush." Carol demanded, and Therese was quiet, careful not to sigh, for fear of annoying Carol further. Although she knew Carol was patient, Therese realised that her lover was getting a little frustrated.   
"I'm going to give you a treat, little one, now, lie still." Carol said, as she took off Therese's knickers. Carol's long fingers brushed Therese's clit and the girl's breathing stuttered.  
"Shh," Carol soothed, her slim hands making their way up to Therese's back and began to take off her top.

Once Therese was fully naked, Carol's hands began to caress the smaller girl's back and quiet moans escaped from Therese's lips.  
Carol smiled and carefully grazed Therese's back with her long fingernails. In answer, the girl whimpered.   
"You like that, sweetheart?"   
"Hhhunnnnggggg," Therese murmured, her words blocked by the pillow.   
"I'll take that as a 'yes'". Carol smirked.   
Therese visibly tried her best to nod, but Carol put a firm hand on Therese's head and stopped her from moving. "Just relax, darling, no movement."   
Therese's body went limp in reply to Carol's soft voice, completely under the older woman's control.  
"Good girl," Carol murmured.   
She felt Therese wriggle underneath her, a clear sign she was aroused.  
Carol tutted; "nuh uh, no movement, remember."  
Therese tried to hold herself as still as possible, but Carol's voice and probing fingers made it hard. The blonde's fingers walked their way down to Therese's arse and then Carol touched the younger girl's clit lightly.  
Therese groaned quietly. Carol could feel the quick pulsing of her little girl's pussy and, judging by the juices already running down her legs, Therese was very wet.  
"Honestly, Therese" Carol whispered, her voice slightly mocking, "it's not hard to get you wet, is it?"  
Carol could see Therese's cheek flush a bright shade of pink and she smirked: it was exactly the reaction she wanted.  
"Why are you getting all flustered, little one? I was supposed to be treating you, not embarrassing you."  
"Hhhhuuummmmmmnnggg!" Therese yelled into the carpet.  
"It's okay," Carol said, her voice teasing, "I'll stop now if you'd like."  
Therese lifted her head long enough to shriek; "nooo!", before Carol roughly put her back into place on the carpet.  
"So you do want me to carry on now sweetie?" Carol feigned mock surprise.  
A murmur of agreement came from Therese.   
Without warning, Carol slammed two fingers into Therese's pussy, much to the girl's shock, and began pumping them in and out at a fast pace.  
Therese had her head turned, flat against the floor, her small hands clutched at the ends of the carpet. Her eyes were screwed up, trying to take everything that Carol was giving her.  
"Are you coping alright baby girl?" Carol asked with a sly smile. Just as she had finished speaking, the blonde suddenly withdrew her fingers and stood up.  
"Noooo Carol!" Therese screamed. "Come back! I was about to -"  
Looking out of the window at the apparently very interesting scenery, Carol laughed. "I didn't think you were coping, poor sweetheart. I didn't realise you needed release."   
Therese's face was indignant and Carol knew very well that Therese was coping and also very well that she had been about to cum.  
"Pleaaase come back!" Therese whined.  
Carol turned around to face Therese, her blue eyes seeming to see through the brown haired girl who shivered under her stare.   
"I like it when you beg," Carol said quietly, but alluringly, and Therese's heart skipped a beat. She knew Carol had her. She was always so helpless in these situations. Actually, she was always at Carol's mercy, she thought, and she wouldn't have it any other way, apart from times like these.

"Ppppppplllleeeaaassseeee Carol; I'll do anything!"   
"Oh," Carol raised an eyebrow, "will you now?"   
"I willll!" Therese pleaded, knowing she would deeply regret it later.  
"Well then, if you'll do anything I want, will you come here, little girl?"  
Therese shakily stood up and walked towards Carol, trying to keep her balance.  
"Oh look at you!" Carol laughed fondly, "you can barely walk! Are you nervous?"   
"N-no." Therese stuttered, lying obviously.  
Carol knew that the girl was a terrible liar and she saw right through her.  
"Come closer." Carol commanded, as Therese had stopped an arms length away from her.  
"Closer." She said, as Therese walked a few steps forwards.  
"Closer."   
Therese was less than centimetres away from Carol.

"I'm going to tell you to do things, and you are going to do them, okay sweetheart? How does that sound?"   
Therese was intoxicated by Carol's voice and was genuinely finding it hard to breathe, let alone reply.  
"Therese?" Carol asked sharply.  
"Yes," Therese said, trying to think straight.   
"I'll do anything, like I said."  
"Anything, hmm?" Carol smiled.

"Anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I feel like that was a bit of a buzzkill, sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and, as always, comments and kudos appreciated!   
> Sorry I've not written for a while, but now I've finished my exams, (until the next lot!), and will hopefully write more frequently! - I can't promise anything though! 
> 
> Thank you again!   
> -x-


	3. Meeting Holland

The phone rang out once, shrill and cutting.  
"Fuck damnit." Carol muttered, pulling Therese with her to answer the phone. The latter was breathing heavily and was clearly aroused.  
"Hello?" Carol asked, trying not to sound like she wanted to kill the person on the other side of the phone.  
"Uh ... hi Carol." It was Abby.  
Carol groaned inwardly.  
"Please don't tell me you forgot about lunch?"  
"Uhh no?"  
Carol was lying. Of course, with the treat she was giving Therese, of course she had forgotten about lunch.  
"Hey, Carol, bring Therese, if you need. Did I catch you in the middle of something?"  
"No, no, no you didn't Abby, don't worry. And yes, I will."  
She put the phone down.  
Therese looked at her. "Carol? I don't wanna go out for lunch."  
"Well, sweetheart, I think you just said you'd do anything for me."  
"Yesss, but nooo-" Therese tried to wriggle her way out of the situation.  
"Uh, I think you mean; 'of course, I'll do anything, Carol."  
Therese sighed. "Yesss Carol."  
"Good girl." Carol smiled. "Come with me upstairs, and we'll get you dressed."  
Therese frowned and pouted.  
"Hey, no, I don't want little Miss frowny today!" Carol exclaimed, attempting to turn Therese's sulk into a smile.  
It didn't work.  
"I tell you what, if you're a realllyyy big girl at lunch then I'll buy you an ice cream."  
Therese's smile began to grow.  
"That's it, my darling, now, follow me."  
"I don't want to walk Carol." Therese whined.  
"Well then," Carol said, "I guess it's the fireman's carry for you."  
Therese shrieked and squealed as Carol picked her up over her shoulder.  
"Carolllll! Put me down!"  
"Oh I don't think so, little one!" Carol laughed, "I think you said I could do anything!"  
Still screaming, Carol carried her little girl upstairs and laid her down on the double bed.  
Breathless, Therese was gasping and Carol didn't think she had ever seen everything more beautiful.  
"What shall we dress you in, hmm?" Carol pondered, walking over to her wardrobe.  
"Make me look pretty!" Therese beamed, now excited about going to lunch.  
"Oh but sweetie, you're already beautiful!"  
Carol flicked through the racks of clothing before she saw something that caught her eye.  
"Hey, T, come here will you?"  
Therese bounded over to Carol, grinning.  
Carol picked out the dress and held it up to Therese.  
It was a pale blue colour and suited Therese perfectly.  
"I don't wanna wear a dress." Therese moaned.  
"Well you're wearing it." Came the reply. "Now, be a good girl and take off your clothes so I can dress you."  
Therese was feeling cheeky so she took off her clothes slowly, peeling off each layer.  
"Therese!" Carol scolded. Carol sometimes told Therese off if she tried to tease her.  
Therese giggled and then threw off her t-shirt.  
"Ready!"  
Carol smiled and draped the dress over the girl's head.  
"See!" Carol said brightly, stepping back to admire Therese, "you look adorable!"  
Therese sighed. "The material is itchy!" She complained.  
"Well then, be a big girl and try and cope."  
"But Carolll," Therese whined, "I'm not a big girl, I'm a little girl, I'm your little girl."  
"Yes, yes you are, but right now, I need my little girl to try and be a big girl."  
"Alrighttt," Therese muttered.  
"Thank you."

There was a sharp knock at the door and Carol walked down the stairs, ready to greet their visitor, Therese following a few steps behind, more reluctant.  
"Abby!" Carol beamed, opening the door.  
"Hey Carol! Are you two ready?"  
"Of course we are." Carol smiled. "Therese! Come on!"  
"Coming!" Came Therese's reply.  
"We'll take my car - I'll drop you guys back here after lunch." Abby said.  
"That would be great."  
With Therese at her side, Carol stepped out the door into Abby's car.

Abby drove them to the restaurant. The restaurant was quite posh, not as expensive-looking as some that they'd been to, but the interior was enough to make Therese squirm in fright. She didn't like posh-looking places - they scared her. She always thought that she and Carol might get judged and receive haughty glances, so Carol always had to try and make her comfortable.  
Carol sensed Therese's immediate discomfort. Walking through the grand doors, Abby realised that Therese and Carol were nowhere to be seen.  
"Carol?" She called.  
"Coming! We won't be one second!" Carol's voice sounded a little frantic to Abby, but she didn't question it and went inside to sit at their table, wondering if they were okay. Usually Carol didn't like her interfering very much so Abby tended to steer clear out of the way. Despite this, Therese and Carol's relationship interested her greatly - it was something she had never really seen before and she enjoyed watching them together. 

Carol was bent over Therese, stroking her soft brown hair, trying to get her little girl to calm down.  
"Come on sweetheart, Abby is waiting for us."  
"But Carol," Therese began, tears brimming in her eyes, "people will look at us weird and I don't like it!"  
"It's okay little one, if they do, we'll walk out, or get Abby to punch them, okay?"  
"Okay." Therese said, miserably.  
"That's my girl. Come on."  
Carol almost had to drag Therese out behind the bushes and pull her inside the restaurant. 

"There you are!" Abby greeted the pair with a wide smile. "Are you okay, little one?" She asked, glancing towards Therese.  
Therese nodded, a small smile brightening her features. At first, Therese didn't really like Abby, Carol supposed it was jealousy, but Therese was always a little weary around her; at the beginning. Now, however, Therese had grown to adore Abby and she was one of her favourite people in the whole world.  
Abby thought Therese was quite frankly adorable - she loved Therese and cared very deeply about her. Sometimes she would debate who she liked more: Carol or Therese, before coming to always the same conclusion: she could never choose.

Carol sat down heavily opposite Abby, next to Therese.  
Abby saw Carol leaning over to whisper reassurance in Therese's ear, so she pretended to study the menu, despite already knowing her order.  
"Um, not to interrupt, Carol, but do you know what to order?" Abby asked.  
"Oh, it's no problem. I think I'll order the spinach or something."  
"Good idea," Abby replied, "I was thinking I'll have the steak."  
Abby knew by now not to ask Therese what she wanted to eat because she always copied Carol, and that was that.  
Therese, herself, was staring wide-eyed at all the people in the restaurant, looking very very frightened.  
"Why are there so many people, Abby?" She asked in a whisper, leaning across the table.  
"I think it's because a lot of people like this place, T." Abby replied.  
"But why? It's so big and ... big!"  
Abby smiled, she was just so cute, "maybe that's why they like it. Wait until your food comes; it's always lovely."  
Therese perked up at the mention of food and started to chatter happily about her favourite ice cream flavours.  
Abby laughed and pretended she was a bit more interested than she was, just to please her.

The waiter came and took their orders; Carol ordering for both herself and Therese.  
It was here when a woman in the back corner of the restaurant caught Abby's eye.  
The waiter left and Carol realised who Abby was looking at.  
"Abby!" She hissed.  
"Hmmm?" The woman replied, in an almost dreamlike state.  
"Oooh! Do you like someone?" Therese asked Abby, beaming.  
"What?" Abby snapped back into reality, "No! Why?"  
Therese giggled delightedly. "Because you've been staring at a woman for ten minutes!"  
"No! No I haven't!" Abby denied Therese's accusations, turning a bright shade of red.  
Carol laughed and then her expression changed to one of shock.  
"Carol? What? What?" Abby asked, panic seizing her.  
"Oh my goodness." Carol murmured.  
"What?!" Abby almost screamed.  
"The woman. She's coming over."  
"You're kidding me!" Abby said, disbelief plainly set on her face.  
"No! She's not kidding!" Therese sang happily.  
"Oh god."

"Why, hello there," the woman drawled, an American accent seeping through her voice, "I couldn't help noticing you."  
At the word 'you', the woman placed a hand on Abby's shoulder.

Abby froze, electricity shooting through her.

"I'm Holland, by the way. Holland Taylor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks!  
> I'm sorry I didn't go down the line of continuing the smut from the second chapter but I hope this was okay! - I just really love Abby!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I'm very sorry about the time it took me to write this, I know my writing isn't as good as usual here - I'm feeling a bit meh. Also, apologises for any punctuation or spelling mistakes, I've not really got the heart to re-read this - I'm really sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments, etc appreciated.
> 
> -x-

"You wouldn't mind if I sat here, would you?"  
"N- no. Of course not." Abby stuttered.  
Therese's smile grew wider at Abby's discomfort.  
The older woman drew up the chair next to Abby.  
"So," She began, placing a hand over Abby's, "what's your name?"  
"Um. Abby."  
Carol smirked. Abby was usually so relaxed and she found it hilarious that her friend was so uncomfortable; especially over a woman.  
"Abby..." Holland smiled. "That's lovely."  
"Not as beautiful as you." Abby grinned impishly. It was an overrated, cheesy pick-up line but it was something, at least.  
Holland laughed. "Oh, so you are just as confident as I thought."  
"Confident enough to have been eyeing you up for the past ten minutes." Carol laughed.  
Just then, Holland's attention was caught on Therese, sitting mostly silently.  
"So who do we have here?" She asked Abby more than Therese herself.  
"That's Therese." Abby replied.  
"She's taken." Carol added, smiling.  
"She's too cute."  
Holland's voice was intoxicating Abby and she felt more attracted to the woman every second.  
Just as she was about to divert the conversation back onto Holland, the waiter came over with their food.  
"Two spinaches and one steak."  
"Therese?" Carol nudged the small girl beside her. "Sorry," she apologised to the waiter, "she's daydreaming."  
"The steak is for me, thank you." Abby raised her hand.  
"Therese!" Carol hissed, trying to provoke reaction.  
"Hmmm?" Came the sleepy reply.  
"Sweetheart, our food is here."  
"I'm not hungry, Carol."  
Carol tried not to roll her eyes.  
"Try and eat a little bit, okay darling."  
"Fineee." Therese grumbled. 

The waiter put the remaining plates on the table and disappeared. 

"Hey, Therese, if you're not hungry, then I can always help you out." Holland offered.  
Therese's face brightened.  
"Really?!" She asked in disbelief, excitement mounting.  
"Of course."  
Therese eagerly pushed her full plate towards the older woman.  
"Why don't you try and eat a little bit first though, yeah?"  
Therese frowned.  
"I think that would be a good idea, little one."  
Although Carol spoke light-heartedly, Therese could hear the stern undertones of her voice and knew it was an order.  
Quietly, Therese picked up her fork and began to eat.  
"Good girl."  
Therese flushed pink.  
Holland chuckled. "I love the relationship you two have already."  
Therese blushed an even deeper shade of pink and Carol smiled, ruffling her hair.  
Abby looked up from her steak, noting the dark circles under Therese's blue eyes.  
"You look tired sweetheart - have you not been sleeping too well?" "No, I'm okay, I just -" Therese broke off to yawn.  
"Hmm. I think I'll get you back home, darling."  
"I'd like that." Therese said, sleepily.  
"Can we take your car Abby?"  
"Of course!"  
"Come round to my place, if you'd like." Holland smiled knowingly, winking at the younger girl beside her.  
"Um. Yes. That would be um lovely." 

"Well then, that's that. See you two later!"  
Carol waved goodbye and Therese hugged Abby briefly before tugging on Carol's hand to take her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks,
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing Carol/Therese but hopefully it's alright - given that I adore both the film and book.  
> As always, feedback appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! - let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for me at all. :)  
> -x-
> 
> (Also, I'm sorry if everything seems wrong or anything argh this is stressful!)


End file.
